List of episodes
This is a list of episodes of The Boondocks cartoon from Season 1, 2, and shortly, 3. Season 1:2005-2006 1. The Garden Party November 6, 2005 Granddad's perpetual fear that Huey Freeman and Riley Freeman will embarrass him in front of their new neighbors reaches paranoid heights when the family attends a stuffy, high class garden party. The good news: only one person gets shot. --> Charlie Murphy and Ed Asner guest star 2. The Trial of Robert Kelly November 13, 2005 When the Trial of R&B singer R. Kelly comes to town, Huey and Riley are on opposite sides of the hot-button "underage peeing" issue. --> Adam West guest star 3. Guess Hoe's Coming to Dinner November 20, 2005 Granddad's bad luck with the ladies is about to change when he meets a very beautiful young woman. The boys dissaprove when they discover that something is just "different" about her - like the fact that she is a prostitute. --> Katt Williams guest star 4. Granddad's Fight November 27, 2005 Granddad and Colonel H. Stinkmeaner have a beef. One man's blind. One man is feeble. Both are really really old. Let "The Slugfest in Woodcrest" commence! -->no guest star 5. A Date With the Health Inspector Deccember 4, 2005 Tom gets sent to jail for "fitting" the description of a killer. Huey, Riley, Ed, and Rummy go to help him by finding the real killer. --> Terry Crews, Charlie Murphy, and Samuel L. Jackson guest stars 6. The Story of Gangstalicious December 11, 2005 Riley's favorite rapper gangstalicious is shot and hospitalized in Wooodcrest. But he learns that he isn't so gangsta when their being chased by thugs. Mos Def and MTV anchor Sway guest stars 7. A Huey Freeman Christmas December 18, 2005 Huey's writing his school's annual Christmas play, while taking some creative liberties. Meanwhile, Riley pays a visit to Santa --> Quincy Jones and Judge Reinhold guest stars 8. The Real January 8, 2006 Grandad and Riley get Grandad's car pimped and the house renovated. Huey's being stalked by a secret agent, or maybe his mind's just playing tricks on him. -->Xzibit and John C. McGinley guest stars 9. Return of the King January 15, 2006 Martin Luther King awakes from his 32-year coma to find a world different and intolerant to his philosophies. -->Kevin Michael Richardson guest star 10. The Itis January 22, 2006 Grandad opens the first soul food restaurant in Woodcrest, with the help of Ed Wuncler. -->Ed Asner and Candi Milo guest stars 11. Let's Nab Oprah February 12, 2006 Gin Rummy, Ed Wuncler III and Riley conspire to kidnap Oprah. But they didn't anticipate bad planning and interference from Huey. -->Charlie Murphy and Samuel L. Jackson guest stars 12. Riley Wuz Here February 19, 2006 Riley channels his inner artist. -->Rob Paulsen guest star 13. Wingmen March 5, 2006 Grandad is asked to euology in Chicago. So Huey, Riley, and Grandad fly on a plane to Chicago their home town. But when Huey finally sees his old frien again he finds out that he has changed. --> Mike Epps guest star 14. The Block Is Hot March 12, 2006 The people of Woodcrest act crazy when it gets hot on a winter day. Jasmine sells lemonade. -->Ed Asner 15. The Passion of Reverend Ruckus March 19, 2006 Ruckus has a dream of white heaven and is diagnosed with cancer. He spends th rest of his days preaching about the white man. Huey plans a scheme to bust out a unjustly imprisoned inmate. --> no guest star Season 2:2007-2008 16. ... Or Die Trying October 8, 2007 Huey, Riley, Grandad, and Jasmine sneak into the movies to watch ''Soul Plane 2: The Blackjacking! '' --> Snoop Dog and Mo'Nique guest stars 17.Tom, Sarah, and Usher October 15, 2007 Tom and Sarah split after Tom embarrases them in front of Usher. -->Kate Williams guest star 18.Thank You For Not Snitching October 22, 2007 When Woodcrest has a series home breakins Woodcrest becomes in panic. But when Riley witnesses the theft of Grandad's car he has to decide to either snitch or not snitch. -->Charlie Murphy, Samuel L. Jackson, Mos Def, and Bill Duke guest stars 19.Stinkmeaner Strikes Back October 29, 2007 The spirit of Colonel H. Stinkmeaner possesses Tom Dubois to get revenge on the Freemans for killing him. -->Ghostface Killah, Terry Crews,and Kevin Michael Richardson guest stars 20.The Story of Thugnificent November 5, 2007 A popular rapper named Thugnificent moves in to Woodcrest right across from the Freeemans. -->Snopp Dogg, Busta Rhymes, Fat Man Scoop, MTV's Sway, Xzibit, and Nate Dogg guest stars 21.Attack of the Killer Kung-Fu Wolf Bitch November 19, 2007 After Grandad's online dating leads him to a beautiful woman named Luna Huey, Grandad, and Riley find just how violent she really is. -->Aisha Tyler and Tichina Arnold guest stars 22.Shinin November 26, 2007 After proving himself worthty Riley becomes a member of Thugnificent's Lethal Interjection. But a local bully named Butch Magnus steals his chain and now he must get it back. -->Busta Rhymes, Snopp Dogg, Charlie Murphy, and MTV's Sway guest stars 23.Ballin December 3, 2007 Riley joins Woodcrest's local basketball team and learns the benifits of practice and good team work. -->no guest star 24.Invasion of the Katrinians December 10, 2007 As a result of Hurricane Katrina Grandad's cousin Jericho Freeman and his family move in with him. And also as a result Grandad tries everything he can to get them out. -->Cedric the Entertainer and Lil Wayne guest stars 25.Home Alone December 17, 2007 When Grandad takes a vacation to things get violent in the Freeman house. -->no guest star 26.The S-Word January 21, 2008 When Riley gets called the N- word his teacher Grandad and Rev.Rollo Goodlove try to cash in. -->Cee-Lo and Fred Willard guest stars 27.The Story of Catcher Freeman January 28, 2008 Huey and Riley hear three diffrent versions to a story about Catcher Freeman. -->Donald Faison and Charlie Murphy guest stars 28.The Story of Gangstalicious Part 2 February 4, 2008 Riley starts to act just like his favorite rapper Gangstalicious. Then he arranges for Thugnificent, Flo-Nominal, and Macktastic to work together with Gangstalicious to work together on a remix for the song ''Homies Over Hoes. ''But when Riley hears rumors of Ganstalicious being gay he wonders. ''--> ''Snoop Dogg, Busta Rhymes, Mos Def, Kate Williams,Fat Man Scoop, and MTV's Sway guest stars 29.The Hunger Strike March 16, 2008 Huey startes a hunger strike to boycott BET. And he gets some hign-profile help from Reverend Rollo Goodlove. -->no guest star 30.The Uncle Ruckus Reality Show March 23, 2008 BET films Ruckus in his daily activites. -->Donald Faison